The Magus Gem
The Magus Gem by Dean Hildebrandt The Magus Gem is formed by associating the faces of the rhombic dodecahedron with the twelve planetary zones, with names I got working with the QVYD material to form the connection: Sun Order-Abstract ARTOA Mercury Order-Particular DJKOA Venus Order-Male AIROI Earth Order-Female OARTI Mars Male-Abstract ZRAUI Asteroid Belt Female-Particular FDILK Jupiter Male-Particular KARTE Saturn Female-Abstract FOTRE Uranus Chaos-Male EROAN Neptune Chaos-Female RAOIL Pluto Chaos-Particular ILTOA Transpluto Chaos-Abstract IOARU Each Magus current is associated with a particular pattern involving the faces of the gem. Existent currents have followed the pattern of the Hebrew letters, though there will be many more coming. The faces and vertices of the Magus Gem fit with the English Alphabet with the currents patterns on it having corresponding gematric patterns. There is a Gem Spirit named TORAMPREZQ associated with the Magus Gem as well as the AF Gem. He has four associates whose names are found in the CLA tablet: OKTK a tiger in the East, AIRT a parrot in the South, ADRZ a dolphin in the West, and KOTT a mule in the North. The Magus Gem can be connected with the PD arranged in cubes, with the MAPM connecting them to each other and the watchtower hierarchy. The Magus Gem goes in the center with the PD cubes in the four directions. The banner names go with the faces of the gem: Mercury-ORO, Jupiter-IBAH, Venus-AOZPI, Uranus-OIP, Mars-TEAA, transpluto-PDOCE, Sun-MPH, Saturn-ARSL, Earth-GAIOL, Neptune-MOR, asteroid belt-DIAL, Pluto-HCTGA The seniors fit with the edges of the gem: Steel-Particular: HABIORO, Steel-Order: AAOZAIF, Steel-Male: HTMORDA, Fire-Particular: AHAOZPI, Fire-Chaos: HIPOTGA, Fire-Male: AVTOTAR. Glass-Male: AAETPIO, Glass-Chaos: ADOEOET, Glass-Abstract: ALNDVOD, Air-Male: AAPDOCE, Air-Order: ARINNAQ, Air-Abstract: ANODOIN, Fabric-Abstract: LSRAHPM, Fabric-Order: SAIINOV, Fabric-Female: LAOAXRP, Water-Abstract: SLGAIOL, Water-Chaos: LIGDISA, Water-Female: SONIZNT, Clay-Female: LAIDROM, Clay-Chaos: ACZINOR, Clay-Particular: LZINOPO, Earth-Female: ALHCTGA, Earth-Order: LIIANSA, Earth-Particular: AHMLICV They also fit with the faces surrounding the cubes: East: HABIORO-North, AAOZAIF-Bottom, HTMORDA-West, AHAOZPI-East, HIPOTGA-Top, AVTOTAR-South South: AAETPIO-East, ADOEOET-Top, ALNDVOD-North, AAPDOCE-South, ARINNAQ-Bottom, ANODOIN-West West: LSRAHPM-South, SAIINOV-Bottom, LAOAXRP-East, SLGAIOL-West, LIGDISA-Top, SONIZNT-North North: LAIDROM-West, ACZINOR-Top, LZINOPO-South, ALHCTGA-North, LIIANSA-Bottom, AHMLICV-East The King names BATAIVA, ELDPRNA, RAAGIOS, ICZHIHA carry energy from the gem to the cubes, coordinated by the seniors. The MAPM also help connect these. SATAI connects the Eastern cube to the Southern, ADRHT the Southern to the Western, LTOSM the Western to the Northern, and EIERN the Northern to the Eastern. ORTOASIANDI connects to the banner names found toward the North and gathers their energy. TONPAHTOSEK carries these to the cube. IKANDEIET turns this into a steady connection. TAROKALMIND, LMNTORATIKA, and TLKRTMSOR do the same in the West; MSATIDAKHIE, ROATILEMSIE, and ORDAOLTRM do the same in the South; and TORATIKALOS, AVISAHAPITE, and ETAISTOES do the same in the East. ETOR connects from the cubes to the gem and RAADHTSI from the gem to the cubes. Two PD fit with each face of the cubes in a cardinal direction, the 33rd HGBDIPHPD governing them all. A corresponding MAPM connects them to a corresponding subquarter. These are listed PD, MAPM, Kerubic god-name representing the subquarter. North: South: IDKMBJHMS, IDMHSKMJB, SOIITI, AASMT East: GLAADALIN, GLILNAAAD, AGILON, AOCNC North: HINJIDKKL, HIKKLNJDI, TORITA, MBOZA West: BSTHPBKBJ, BSBKJTHBP, VELIME, MPHRA West: East: IHGNHKDDP, IHDDPGNKH, MENSIT, HNLRX North: KNBITHEIH, KNIEHBIHT, VARANU, HMAGL West: AMFILADAN, AMADNFIAL, EIETAI, ETAAD South: DGAHFIUHI, DGHUIAHIF, AODULI, ETDIM South: North: NPDBKBPHJ, NPHPJDBBK, APTHIL, AZIZA West: HKDSANISM, HKSIMDSNA, TOLTOR, AXSAC South: FIUIDGAAN, FIAANUIJD, AFKILO, MDOPA East: KDIMHIHMS, KDMHSIMIH, MSORDA, MANAA East: West: BHEHANBBG, BHBBGEHNA, ONOOLT, HXGSD South: HKDAIHGFM, HKFGMDAHI, AVIESO, HTNBR East: DKHSIHISM, DKSIMHSHI, TARNTS, ERZLA North: IDKBHINTS, IDTNSKBIH, RUITAS, EITPA Fitting with the Magus Gem are twelve initiatory actors corresponding to the planetary zones, though not in a way that pairs them off with the faces of the gem. They come in male-female pairs, i.e. Sun male to Mercury female and so on: Sun: CRONIUS Mercury: ATRIOSA Venus: CARDIRA Earth: OCACETA Mars: CERIDMA Asteroid Belt: ARBOLEA Jupiter: LENDILA Saturn: ATOCITA Uranus: ALITOLA Neptune: CALINDA Pluto: CLOVIXA Transpluto: CORETIA I've received a mandala associated with the Magus Gem. It is a circle divided into three rings dividing the radius roughly 3:6:1 going out. The outer two rings are divided into twelve segments while the inner ring is solid. The outer ring is silver and the segments proceeding from right of top clockwise to left of top contain the names, in Enochian lettering: CRONIUS ATRIOSA CARDIRA OCACETA CERIDMA ARBOLEA LENDILA ATOCITA ALITOLA CALINDA CLOVIXA CORETIA This ring bounds and governs the mandala. The middle ring's segments are colored white-black-white-black-white-black-red-green-red-green-red-green, again clockwise from right of the top point. These segments correspond to the faces of the Magus Gem, running Sun to Transpluto, the colors corresponding to the adjacent element vertex. One can place markers on the segments fitting with the current one is working with in relation to the gem, for example Neptune's and Pluto's segments if one is working with Heh's current in relation to the gem. The inner ring is colored gold and has an Enochian Q by the intersection of the second and third segments, E by the intersection of the sixth and seventh (i.e. at the bottom), and T by the intersection of the tenth and eleventh, these letters being about twice as large as the ones above. There is also a dot at the center of the mandala. This section connects to ways people relate to the gem and currents, the letters representing desire, will, and justice. The first five gems can be associated with parts of the Olive for initiatory purposes. This process is subsequent to climbing the Tree to Binah. The steps in relation to each gem follow the AMSU formula: A-seeing the gem, M-absorbing into the faces, S-inspiration through the vertices, U-drawing back to the center. The parts of the Olive can be associated with the watchtower tablets as per the OX, and the AMSU steps can be associated with the subquarters and the associated initiatory process can be used with them. The Skin is associated with the tetrahedron with faces corresponding to the elements. In front of you (facing East) visualize a triangle of fire with one edge above you running North-South and the opposite point on the ground before you, a triangle of water behind you with the same top edge and the opposite point on the ground behind you, and triangles of Air and Earth to your right and left with bottom edge connecting the two bottom points and the ends of the top edge being their opposite corners. Allow yourself to be absorbed into the faces of the tetrahedron. This will result in inspiration entering through the vertices which are identified with the dark elements: Bottom East-Steel, Top South-Glass, Bottom West-Fabric, Top North-Clay. Once the process of being inspired through each of the dark elements is absorbed, all the energy of these can be pulled back into the center point. The associated subquarters, listed by 6-letter cross name, are A-IDOIGO, M-AIAOAI, S-AOURRZ, U-LLACZA. The Fruit is associated with the tetrahedron with faces corresponding to the dark elements. In this case, the edge above one is running East-West and the one below North-South, with the other edges connecting their endpoints. The faces correspond East-Steel, South-Air, West-Fabric, North-Clay. Again, allow yourself to be absorbed into the faces. This level is associated with the outer word for the current one is working with. If this is unknown, the Gem Spirit can help you find it, though, if you're preparing for Magushood in a future life, no word may yet exist. This level may also be associated with a god-form. The bottom triad of the Zer Anpin seems to fit with the faces of the gem and the middle triad with the vertices. Once this process is fully absorbed, energy can be pulled back to the center point. The associated subquarters, listed by 6-letter cross name, are A-ANGPOI, M-ABALPT, S-OPMNIR, U-ANAEEM. The Nut is associated with the cube with faces corresponding to the qualities, which is found by combining the vertices of the two tetrahedrons. The group of seven AF pillars are also associated with the faces: Top-Chaos-QRZIJGIKN, Southest-Male-TSIDZIA, Southwest-Abstract-AAPOAKEDN, Northwest-Female-PBLINFG, Northeast-Particular-OKOADTEMA, Bottom-Order-NIRBIEDAL, with IBADTEL going with the entire surface of the cube. The AF energies help provide the toughness needed for Magushood. Again, allow yourself to be absorbed into the faces of the cube. This will bring the inspiration entering through the elemental and dark elemental vertices into alignment. The edges of the cube fit with the faces of the Magus Gem, so you can connect to your current's pattern through them. If you are preparing for Magushood in a future life, this is as far as you can go. In any event, when one is finished with the cube, energy can be pulled back to the center point. The associated subquarters, listed by 6-letter cross name, are A-OBGOTA, M-MALADI, S-IAAASD, U-NELAPR. The Seed is associated with the octahedron with faces corresponding to the elements and dark elements in directions the same as for the corresponding vertices. It is of a size that its edges intersect the edges of the cube. Again, allow yourself to be absorbed into the faces. This level is associated with the core word for the current one is working with. If this is unknown, the Gem Spirit can help you find it. Again, being absorbed allows inspiration to enter through the vertices which correspond to the qualities and connect to the large Circle City through the AF Gem. Again, the edges fit with the Magus Gem, so you can again connect with your current's pattern on the Magus Gem through them. The associated subquarters, listed by 6-letter cross name, are A-NOALMV, M-VOLXDO, S-RZIONR, U-OADALI. The Axis is associated with the Magus Gem which is formed by combining the vertices of the cube and octahedron. You should connect with the Magus Gem for context, using the name MDPMDPBH from the NI tablet, even though the main work is associated with the octahedron. The seniors associated with the edges around and/or between the faces associated with your current may also be able to help in orienting properly. Once this is done, you can proceed to the sequence of 21 ACAM names. The Gem Spirit can help with the first four, GTAKEKA, AORATOO, HLGNITT, EABTAVO, though you then need to identify with PARAZAM and proceed with the rest of the sequence on your own. The remaining gems can be associated with the steps past the Magus work, the cuboctahedron with step 6 and so on.